


Emma's Revenge

by Wolfsheart



Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men AU-ish (mine)
Genre: Central Park, Disney References, Disney princess punishment, Emma Frost and Kurt Wagner are BFFs, F/M, M/M, Multi, Princess Giselle, Stop pissing off Emma, pissing off Emma will only leave you humiliated, prince edward - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 09:56:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1118516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfsheart/pseuds/Wolfsheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys just never learn not to upset their telepath with a wicked sense of humor, do they?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emma's Revenge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scottxlogan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scottxlogan/gifts).



> This came about because of a challenge that [scottxlogan](http://archiveofourown.org/users/scottxlogan/pseuds/scottxlogan) issued on Tumblr, and I decided to jump at it. The challenge was to send a PM and five random words would be provided. The fic had to be at least 250 words (I definitely went over that) and contain those five words and involve Scott and Logan, whether slashed together or just frenemies or BROTPs or whatever. 
> 
> After much deliberation with my five words (chain, search, revenge, clumsy, fountain), I went with my weird canon-au/ish setting that involves my other Logan/Kurt fics. This definitely takes place after "Never Piss Off a Telepath."

“This is all your fault, you know.” 

Logan narrowed his eyes and glared up at the man who walked beside him.  “How the hell is this _my_ fault, Slim?  It’s your girlfriend who’s pissed.  Ya shoulda remembered what she did to me before ya stole the chain off my bike...” 

Scott stopped walking and stared down at Logan, adjusting his ruby-lensed shades and resisting the urge to lift them even for a second and aim down at the other man’s face.  Just.  A second. 

Logan would heal. 

“It wasn’t _my_ fault that you rushed me to get it back then tripped your clumsy ass over your own feet and knocked that _greasy chain_ into Emma’s _brand new white shirt_.  I guarantee you the cost of it had three or four zeroes in it.”  Scott glared.  “I should take the cleaning bill out of your paycheck,” he grumbled and continued to walk.  Logan kept pace with him.  It wasn’t as if the old mutant had a choice, and both were fully aware of all the stares they garnered. 

“Ya know, Jeannie never liked revenge much,” Logan muttered under his breath. 

No matter how quietly he’d mumbled those words, however, he found Scott’s hand gripping his throat and his spine suddenly wedged against a thick tree that could take the damage. 

“Shut.  The fuck.  Up.  We’re already up to our necks in trouble.  Do you _really_ want Emma to hear you say that and make it worse because you not only compared her to my dead ex but you made her sound _worse_ than her?” Scott snarled.  He looked around, his shaded eyes doing a search of the park around them.  He suspected that Emma was somehow close by.  She’d want to watch this all unfold.  They were nearing the climax of her punishment.  “Listen...”  He turned his attention back to Logan and let the other man go, shaking out his hand. 

Logan coughed as he moved away from the tree and brought up his free hand to rub at his throat.  He growled when that gesture reminded him how exposed he was right now, and his eyes dropped to the lightweight blue dress he tried not to trip over.  Hairy arms and chest were left bare by the narrow straps holding the dress on his broad shoulders.  He sighed and pulled up the skirt portion of the dress so he’d quit stepping on the hem in his biker boots.  He looked back at Scott, and he couldn’t even muster up the gumption to laugh at him for how he was dressed. 

“Listen,” Scott repeated and stepped back as far as he could.  It was as far as he was allowed to given that his right hand was curled around Logan’s left.  Neither could let go until they’d completed the exact punishment that Emma had set firmly into their minds.  “Just for the record, I love Emma.  Jean is past tense.  History.  Even before she died, we both fell out of love with each other.  I told you that while I was drunk and I’ll tell it to you now sober.  I don’t compare and contrast.  It’s different and she suits me, okay?”  

Logan grumbled. 

“Okay?”

The older mutant nodded.  “Got it, Slim.  I’ve gotten it for a while.  Habits, ya know.” 

Scott nodded, satisfied for the moment, at least, that Logan would quit harping on the past.  It needed to stay dead and in the past.  “Yeah.  I know.  Die hard.”  He sighed and resumed walking until they made it through a short tunnel to a paved area that circled the Bethesda Fountain.  In fact, it was toward the fountain that they were headed.  

“Your sleeves are _really_ fuckin’ poofy,” Logan told Scott, and a hint of his smug teasing self was back as he smirked. 

“I know.” 

“Really.  Fuckin’.  _Poofy_.”  Logan chuckled and reached down the front of his bodice and pulled out a cigar that he clamped his teeth down on. 

Scott just smirked back.  “Yeah.  I know.”  He noticed that Logan was about to light the cigar, and he yanked it out of the old mutant’s mouth.  “Not until after this shit is done, Logan.  I can tolerate just about anything from you...but not with that on your breath.”  He looked all over his costume, frustrated that there weren’t any pockets.  His cellphone was tucked into one of his leather boots.  He didn’t want to stick a cigar in the other one.  Letting out a breath, he just reached out and without looking, slipped the cigar back down the front of Logan’s pretty blue dress. 

“Yanno, if I had cleavage...”

“...just don’t even finish that fucking sentence, Logan.  Just.  _Don’t_.  Emma won’t agree to scrub that image out of my brain thanks to what you did.”  Scott shook his fingers a little from them having brushed against that ridiculous nest of black fur.  He knew people were staring.  He had a feeling that some people would even recognize them, but he kept staring straight ahead and hoped like hell that Emma hadn’t called any of the fucking Avengers out here to witness this shit. 

They were almost at the fountain, and Logan could hear most of the shocked or joking comments being made around them.  He snorted. 

“You still started it by stealin’ my bike chain,” he reminded the team leader. 

Scott wasn’t about to be goaded again.  “You started it when you gave the keys to my car to a sixteen-year-old student who just got his license so he could go out for a joyride.” 

“What was the trouble with that, bub?”

“When he brought the car back, there were pizza sauce stains all over the interior, and the little shit used his powers to zap my radio to where it would only play Miley Cyrus’ ‘Wrecking Ball’,” Scott snarked.  “Forge is about to have heart failure trying to figure out how to fix it.” 

Logan turned to look at him just as they stepped up to the fountain.  “Then why didn’t ya go after the damned kid?” 

An arched eyebrow was Scott’s first answer to that.  “Emma wouldn’t let me blast him.  However, he does have detention.”  He heard Logan scoff.  “With you...every day for an hour for the next month.” 

“So I’m being double punished for givin’ him the keys?” Logan popped off.  “Triple punished.  I want my chain back.” 

_You’ll get the chain back, Logan, when you and Scott are finished with this.  My dry cleaning bill is on your dresser at home._

Blue eyes darted around.  “She’s here.  Watchin’.” 

“Of course, she is.  Did you think she wouldn’t be?  She’s probably found a way to record it,” Scott replied.  He sighed again and looked around.  “Let’s get this shit over with.” 

His hand was still stuck with Logan’s through the duration, but Scott finally sucked up the situation and cupped his other hand to Logan’s scruffy cheek.  He opened his mouth and in the clearest, sweetest tenor, he began to sing...

*****

_“You're the fairest maid I've ever met.  You were made...”_

_“...to finish your duet.”_

“And now together,” Emma said and giggled as she cuddled against Kurt on the park bench while they watched the recorded duet. 

_“And in years to come we'll reminisce...how we came to love and grow and grow love...”_

Kurt pointed at the phone, especially when all the people who watched the two X-Men stepped closer to the pair.  “I love that everyone finished the song with them,” he replied and laughed. 

_“Since first we knew love through true love's kiss!”_

“And now kiss!” the telepath exclaimed and laughed again when Kurt set the phone onto his knee, and both of them applauded the end of the performance that indeed concluded with a small kiss that left Scott and Logan both sputtering, the spell broken.  “Well, our boys were at least good sports about this, and now they’re released,” Emma said.  She kissed Kurt’s cheek.  “Thank you for the lovely idea, Kurt.  You and your love of romantic movies really came in handy.”  She stood up and when Kurt did, too, Emma linked her arm with his while he tucked his phone back into his pocket. 

“They’ll hurt me if they find out I gave you the idea, Emma,” Kurt said and gave her a sheepish grin. 

The two started to walk up the path where they intended to meet up with the other two near a bathroom where she’d promised to leave them clothes to change into.  Emma looked around the park.  Spring and all made it beautiful, but then she’d think the same thing in the fall and the winter. 

“Then don’t tell them, darling.  They don’t need to know,” she replied. 

Kurt kept quiet while they walked under the overhang of trees, his yellow eyes watching the activity around them.  He hadn’t bothered with the image inducer today.  After the spectacle that just occurred at the fountain, there was no reason for him to be quite so concerned. 

“How did you manage to get a hold of those costumes so quickly, Emma?” he finally asked. 

Emma smiled.  “Favors, darling.  I _know_ people who owed me favors.  It always pays to have people owe one favors.  And what can I say?  Every fairytale like this needs to have an evil queen.” 

Kurt shook his head and continued to walk with Emma.  “Emma, mein Leibling Dame, remind me to never, _ever_ upset you,” he concluded and just grinned when her lovely voice rang out in laughter.  

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone's not familiar with the fountain, it's [Bethesda Fountain and Terrace](http://www.iamnotastalker.com/2009/11/16/bethesda-fountain-and-terrace/), which was featured in a scene in the movie Enchanted, which started James Marsden (who also played Cyclops). The blue dress that Amy Adams wears in that scene is the one Logan is wearing in this scene, and Cyclops has on Prince Edward's poofy-sleeved princely garb. Because I am evil.


End file.
